


Gold for Gold

by rodofatos



Category: Dota 2
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodofatos/pseuds/rodofatos
Summary: Gondar takes a rather large bounty from the Monkey King, but at what cost?Contains watersports and some foot stuff.Commission for murreck.





	Gold for Gold

Gondar wasn't sure why the Monkey King had come to him, but he knew he wouldn't like the reason.

He had sauntered up to him earlier and clapped the Hunter on the shoulder, his painfully fake friendliness instantly making Gondar suspicious. He had whispered in a low voice to meet him back here later tonight, when the coast was clear -- he had an offer for him he couldn't refuse. From the sound of it, it didn't seem like it was anything exactly noble. Yet here they were now, Wukong smiling smugly, knowing that Gondar's curiosity got the best of him.

“Well, well, look who showed up,” he said as the Bounty Hunter approached him. Gondar scowled underneath his bandana and muttered something angrily. “What is it you wanted, monkey? This had better be worth my time,” he said as he sat down across from Wukong.

“Oh, please, Gondar. You won't be asking if it's worth your time… you'll be wondering if it's worth this price.”

With that, the Monkey King reached into his bag and pulled out a roll of gold coins. He held it upright between two fingers, making sure the Hunter could tell how much he was holding, and then daintily placed it upon the table between the two of them. He looked into Gondar’s eyes, the corners of his mouth still turned up.

The Hunter stared at the sum of money before him -- that was a high offer, and he didn't even know what the Monkey King wanted from him. Whatever it was, it certainly intrigued him.

“I'm interested, Wukong… but what do you want me to do?”

The Monkey King leaned in and whispered something to make the Hunter's face twist in disgust.

“I’m not doing that.”

The Monkey King pouted. “Aww, really, Gondar? And I thought you'd do anything if the price was right.”

“I have standards, you know.”

“Standards, huh? How about now?”

The Monkey King reached into his bag again and pulled out another hefty stack of coins. He slid them onto the table next to the first one, and looked up into Gondar's eyes.

The Hunter twitched. Wukong meant business. Double the price was a tempting offer for him… but still, he refused. Gondar shook his head. “Keep your coin.”

Smirking and undaunted, the Monkey King pulled out another roll of gold and nonchalantly set it beside the others. Triple the price. Gondar was shivering.

“You can't be serious…”

“Oh, but I am,” Wukong replied coyly. Already, his hand was diving back into the bag to retrieve even more gold. The Hunter was shaking as he lowered the stack onto the table. It had barely made contact with the surface

“I knew you'd cave eventually.”

Gondar was glad he still had his bandana up: he was absolutely flushed underneath it. It was hard not to feel embarrassed, but he was trying to justify it to himself as much as he could. You'd have to be crazy not to take that kind of money, even if it came at the cost of your dignity.

He sighed. “Just… tell me how you want to start.”

“Sure. Get on your knees.”

Gondar groaned internally. The command alone already felt degrading and humiliating… who knows how he'd be feeling putting up with the Monkey King's disgusting acts?

Nonetheless, he did as he was told. He pulled his chair away from the table and kneeled down on the ground beside it. Frowning, he looked up at Wukong and asked “You're going to take it from here, aren't you?”

The Monkey King chuckled as he stood up. “You know me so well.”

He went straight to work on unbuckling his belt and tossing it to the side. Then, as if he couldn't contain himself, he yanked down his pants with one hand and grabbed hold of the Hunter's head with the other. “Hope you can tell how long I've been waiting for this,” he said through clenched teeth.

Gondar gulped as Wukong thrust his flaccid cock in front of his face. He knew exactly what was going to happen, but didn't think he could prepare himself for it.

“Here it comes…”

A golden stream began to flow from the King's dick, the warm liquid splashing against Gondar's face. The Hunter shut his eyes and instinctively tried to pull his head away, but Wukong’s grip kept him locked in place, forcing him to take the full brunt of the river of piss. “Ugh, fuck!” he cried, immediately regretting the choice to open his mouth as the flow continued to wash over his face. He spat and sputtered as the stream died down, the Monkey King's complacent laughter echoing in his ears.

“That wasn't as bad as you thought it would be, huh?”

“No!” Gondar cried. “It was worse, you disgusting freak!”

“Oh, you're so cute when you're mad.” The Monkey King looked through his bag again, thinking of what he could do to Gondar next. Then, inspiration struck, and he pulled out a plain-looking bottle.

“Alright, you didn't enjoy that. It's an acquired taste. Why don't you have this to wash it down?”

As soon as the Hunter saw what Wukong was holding, he nearly leaped at the chance to grab it from his paws. He put the container to his mouth and nearly downed the entire thing in one swig, chugging the liquid to get that awful, wretched taste of urine out of his mouth.

The Monkey King grinned seeing how eager Gondar was to drink. He was almost making it too easy for him. “You know what? You can have another. Have as many as you'd like.” He grabbed another bottle from his pouch and handed it off to the Hunter. Again, it was drained in less than a minute.

Gondar was all too willing to drink the entirety of the Monkey King's seemingly endless supply of booze. Hell, it was nothing but positive for him in his eyes. He could get drunk enough so that he wouldn't remember a bit of this humiliating experience… except, of course, for the large sum of gold Wukong had paid him.

With each bottle, he found himself becoming less and less concerned with how much he actually drank. The liquid spilled out of the bottles as the Hunter drank them sloppily, splashing onto his chest and dripping off his fur. It smelled unpleasant mixed with the King's piss from earlier, but that was becoming less of a concern for Gondar.

The Monkey King simply had to wait until the Hunter didn't reach for another bottle.

“Got a nice buzz now, don't you? Feels good, huh?” Wukong chuckled as Gondar nodded groggily. “Why don't you stand up? You shouldn't be kneeling like that for too long, you know. Bad for your knees.”

He made his voice smooth and gentle as Gondar listened to him -- obeyed him -- the effects of the alcohol already seeming to kick in. Lightweight. It was almost disappointing how Wukong wouldn't hear any more of his adorable protesting.

“Come here, you… that's right…” Wukong embraced the Hunter's body, bringing his hands from Gondar's shoulders down to his waist. He paused, waiting for the right moment to strike. Then, his hands shot to the Hunter's belly and began to tickle his fur.

The inebriated kitty could barely contain himself. He didn't hesitate from breaking out into a giggling fit as the Monkey King's hands ran all over his torso. His coherent feelings and thoughts were slowly drifting away, and he couldn't put his mind on much more than what was currently happening -- and what was currently happening was pretty darn funny.

“Ha ha ha! Oh, s-stop, Wukong,” he managed to blurt out, “I'm… I'm gonna pee my pants!”

“Are you, now?” It was hard for the Monkey King to hide his interest, but he didn't think Gondar cared all that much. He kept his hands going, teasing the Hunter and making him shift around uncomfortably.

“Ah ha ha… oh… ah… ha ha…” Gondar's noises were becoming a strange mixture between desperate groans and unhinged laughter as he was quickly losing control. His warning rang true, though, as he slowly stopped fidgeting. “Oh…” he murmured, feeling the warmth and wetness in his pants. Barely able to maintain his balance, he fell to the ground.

“Oh?” Wukong asked curiously. With his prehensile feet, he grabbed a hold of Gondar's waistband and pulled down just as the Hunter was finishing his release. The front of the Hunter’s trousers were completed soaked with piss, and there was still some dripping from the tip of Gondar's cock.

“Oh, look at that. You were right.” Amused, the Monkey King playfully placed one of his feet on the Hunter's flaccid, quivering dick and rubbed it around. “So wet…” he murmured, making sure he ran his foot all over Gondar's nethers. He lifted his wet paw up and away, and stuck it in front of the Hunter's face. “Why don't you clean that up? I'll give you a nice bonus if you do.”

It sounded like a good idea to the drunk, horny Hunter. Without hesitation, he opened his mouth and allowed Wukong to stick his toes in. Then, closing his mouth, he began to suck, running his tongue along the Monkey King's digits as if to clean them. Already, Wukong was finding himself aroused by how willing the Hunter seemed to be.

“Oh, just like that. Keep going,” he huffed, grabbing onto the back of Gondar's head with one hand. He moved the other to his cock, gradually getting hard at the sensation of Gondar's mouth pleasuring his body, and began to stroke. “Get the whole thing clean…”

The Hunter heard his words, and slowly slid the King's toes, now covered in spit, out of his mouth. He brought his face lower, and ran his tongue along the bottom of Wukong's foot. He gave the whole thing a long lick, lapping at the King's heel when he got to it. His entire foot was drenched with piss, sweat and saliva.

“Oh, I’ve had enough of this,” Wukong said impatiently as he yanked his foot away and placed it upon the ground again. With his cock now fully erect and still holding onto it, he guided it into the Hunter's mouth tenderly before moving his other hand to the back of his head. The he began to thrust hard and deep. 

It took Gondar by surprise, but he didn't mind it. If anything, he loved the feeling of the King losing control and succumbing to instinct as he slammed his cock in and out of the Hunter's stretched mouth. His primate balls slapped against Gondar's chin with each motion, and the taste of the precum-piss mixture on the sheer girth of Wukong's dick filling his mouth was certainly not unwelcome. Knowing how much the King was enjoying himself only served to make the Hunter happier.

“Nngh… and don't you think I'm going to let you drink this, too,” the Monkey King said through clenched teeth, “you can lick it up from your fur like the booze.*

Gondar couldn't respond, but he would be more than happy to oblige.

“Fuck!” Wukong cried as he felt the surge begin. He quickly yanked his cock out of the Hunter's mouth and grabbed a steady hold of it as his load shot out all over Gondar's waiting face. His nose, cheeks and chin were all hit with hot, sticky globs of the King's cum, and some fell on to his lower body as Wukong's dick continued to drip as it grew flaccid.

The Hunter, fatigued and unable to think of anything coherent to say, simply licked his lips with a low, satisfied murmur. He blinked a few times, then collapsed, falling asleep in the puddle of piss, cum and beer.

Pulling up his pants, Wukong laughed at the humorous sight. For a hunter who presented himself in such a dignified matter, there was a certain hilarious air about seeing him passed out after getting… used. Nonetheless, his services had been excellent. The Monkey King took a few individual coins from his pouch and tossed them onto the table where they sat next to the rolls of coins.

He kneeled down, gingerly reached out a hand and softly stroked the unconscious Hunter's face. “Good kitty,” he whispered, watching Gondar's ears twitch and flick.

“And now to see if that goat friend of yours is as good as you…”


End file.
